Stolen
by kasigirlmccarty
Summary: He kiss kissed her petal soft pink lips, knowing that he'd stolen something that should be willingly given...T to be safe.


In the shadows just outside the light that escaped from the window, he watched her. She was such a kid, always leaving her shades wide open for anyone to see. Not that anyone but him ever thought to look, because her window was on the second floor. He smirked as he waited for her to finish her usual milk while leaning against the railing of her small balcony. She was saying something to her Charas, but he wasn't paying much attention to what she was saying. He was watching the lovely way her lips moved while she spoke and was smiling happily.

He watch his love, his Amu smile at her four Charas as they went into their eggs and she climbed into her nice soft bed. The light went out in her room as she snuggled happily in those oversized pajamas deeper into her covers. She sighed sleepily then, within moments, was deeply asleep. Just to be save, he waited until he was sure she wouldn't awake or was playing possum before he steathily dropped from the tree limb he'd been resting on to the balcony. He stood slowly, watching her sleeping form. He reached out and easily opened the large, floor to ceiling window. Such a kid.

He slowly moved to her bed, easily manuvering the crowd of things that happened to be on her floor that night. His actions made it clear: he'd done this many times before.

He finally made it to her bed and climbed on top of it, careful not to disturb his sleeping love. He moved swiftly under the covers to lay beside her. He smiled at her sweet face before slowly wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. She sighed in her sleep and snugged up to his body on instinct before settling back into her slumber. He burried his nose into her beautiful pink hair and breathed in her scent, loving it. She was everything to him. Everything, and yet nothing.

He wasn't like her. She was sweet and innocent and beautiful. He was nothing but a monster that destroyed all that he'd ever touched. He was almost always the one that put her in danger, hating himself for it each time that he did. It was a game to him, and to her. He would show up, saying that he was going to beat the kiddy king and take the X-egg, there'd be some type of explosion or Amu would just be an idiot and she would start falling. And he would always catch her. No matter what. It was instinct for him now. He'd say something while smirking at her and she would blush before pushing out of his arms and tearing his heart apart with her cool and spicy persona. Then she would win, as always. And the game would begin again another day.

His entire being rejected the mere thought of her in danger, her hurt. He would do anything to be sure of her safety. She was all that was good in the world, all that was good in him. If he lost her, there would be no reason for him to even try any more. Sure, he still needed to find his father, but even that victory, which had consumed him for years, would be shallow and unimportant without her there, somewhere in the world. He would share it with her, even though she would have no reason to really care. Because she didn't care about him.

And, even if she did, he knew that she shouldn't. As much as he hated the thought, she should be with the Kiddy King. Then, she would be safe from his evil. He was darkness, she was light. And while they work together, are in balance, they cannot coexist. He accepted that, accepted the fact that the only time that she would be his would be in the dark when she had no idea he was there.

He pulled her closer and refused to allow his eyes to close in sleep. He could feel it, that the sun was soon to come up. It was that special dark time just before the sun rose to meet the day. He pulled her close, his heart not wanting to loose a second of the only time that they had together. He watched, as the sun rose, the light moving along the room in a broken line. It hit her face, her beautiful face, and made it shine even brighter. He sighed and pulled her close in one last hug, breathing in her scent and knowing that it wouldn't be enough to get him through the entire day that he would have to go through before he could see her, be with her, again. He gently kissed her petal soft pink lips, knowing that he was stealing something that should be given willingly, and moved to lay her down on the bed.

He stood and before he walked back out to her balcony, turned to watch her sleep a moment more. She sighed and snuggled into the spot he had just left, burying her face into the pillow where his head had been. He smiled at her. He then turned to leave, only to stop frozen when he heard her speak.

"I-Ikuto..." He turned slowly, hopeing that she hadn't just caught him and that she wouldn't forever lock her door to keep him out. But, she was still out cold and just speaking in her sleep. He smiled and watched her. "Ikuto...d...dont..." He looked down, saddened. She was dreaming of them fighting, and of all the things he'd done wrong. "Leave..." He sighed and did as she'd said, even though she was sleeping. After he had shut her window and jumped away, she spoke in her sleep again.

"Ikuto...don't...leave."

**Awwwwww. So sweet! Anyway, if I get a good enough responce, I might be inspired to continue this. It was an adorable idea, if I do say so myself. Hope ya liked it! Read and review!**


End file.
